el principio de lo nuestro
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry es el típico mocoso mimado que vive a costas de sus padres y que obtiene siempre lo que quiere, pero ahora en su vista está Severus Snape y este no es otro de sus juguetes. SNARRY


**El principio de lo nuestro**

Resumen: Harry es el tipico mocoso mimado que vive a costas de sus padres y que obtiene siempre lo que quiere, pero ahora en su vista está Severus Snape y este no es otro de sus juguetes.

Respuesta al reto de la mazmorra Snarry D.I.S. 2014 (Anti-cannon)

Advertencias: AU

Género: Romance

Clasificación: NC-17

One-shot

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

-¿Joven amo, necesita algo? –El elfo llegó solicito a la puerta, en cuanto sintió como el más joven de sus amos llegaba a la mansión, pero en el segundo se arrepintió, su amo estaba con cara molesta, claramente estaba enfadado con algo y se desquitaría con él seguramente, pero en cambio sólo recibió una mirada de despreció por parte del mago y vio como este se dirigía a las escaleras que lo llevaban a las habitaciones de la planta alta.

-¿Harry? –la voz de su madre lo hizo detenerse en el acto -¿Pasa algo, hijo?

Harry miró a su madre, para luego hacer una especie de reverencia y luego seguir con su camino, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, y sabía que eso pasaría si es que decidía quedarse un segundo más en la sala.

-¿Qué pasó con Harry? –James Potter salía de su estudio llevando un vaso de vino en la mano.

-No sé y no me importa –dijo la mujer molesta-, desde que entró a Hogwarts que no lo entiendo para nada –caminó unos pasos y dio a su esposo un beso en la mejilla-. Me voy, amor, tengo mucho que comprar en Paris y el día no es eterno. Vi un modelo precioso de un diseñador muggle que quiero comprar.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo mandas a comprar? –dijo dudoso- ¿No será que quieres encontrarte con alguien más?

-Sabes perfectamente que tengo mis necesidades, James, si tú no puedes satisfacerlas… -le dijo mirando la pelvis de su esposo-, no soy mujer de casa, si quieres tenerme aquí, cumpliendo como una mamita abnegada, haberte casado con alguien más.

-Has lo que quieras, mujer, no es como si tuvieras algo bueno como para que mi virilidad se entusiasme.

Se miraron con desprecio, luego de tantos años de matrimonio, ya siquiera sabían el por que de su decisión a temprana edad de enlazar sus vidas.

-Pueden dejar sus discusiones de alcoba de lado, por lo menos cuando estoy presente, ¿verdad? –Harry bajó las escaleras con una mochila a cuestas.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas tú?

-Hace mucho que no te doy razones de mi vida, mamita amnegada –dijo pasando de lado de los adultos.

-¡Ven acá ahora mismo, Harry Potter!

-Sí, claro –dijo en la puerta antes de aparecerse.

Harry llegó a los terrenos de Hogsmeade y pateó una piedra de la frustración, no entendía por que tenía que esperar a los veintiuno para abandonar la puta casa de sus padres, odiaba vivir con James y Lily Potter, simplemente por que para ellos él no significaba nada más que una pantalla de familia ideal, por favor, si fuera por él ya se hubiera marchado hace mucho, dejando la farsa detrás, pero no, tenía que esperar tres años más para hacerlo, pero ahora su tema era mucho importante, lograr que el profesor Severus Snape aceptara ser su amante.

¡Qué hombre más mojigato!

Había hecho de todo por que aceptara estar con él, pero seguía con esa mentalidad de que era demasiado mayor que él, sin saber que Harry lo único que quería era tenerlo bajo su cuerpo gimiendo mientras arremetía con fuerza en su interior.

Llevaba casi tres años tratando de que Severus lo tomara en cuenta, pero el hombre no se dejaba, no había forma en que entendiera que Harry no se rendiría hasta que consiguiera lo que buscaba, era un niño mimado. Severus le dijo una vez que era un caprichoso y que no lo podía tener todo en la vida, pero desde pequeño, siendo hijo único de sus jóvenes, poderosos y ricos padres, era casi un príncipe, pero eso parece que Snape no lo terminaba de saber, por que se empeñaba en decir que no, sin saber que eso sólo alentaba más y más a Harry en seguir adelante.

Lo bueno es que tenía de su lado al estúpido ahijado de Severus, el inocente Draco Malfoy, el iluso se creía tanto sus palabras de amistad, hasta creía que si se llegasen a casar, Harry lo elegiría como padrino de su boda. Un completo idiota.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente al rubio que le esperaba para hacer de señuelo en su empresa de consegir que por lo menos Severus saliera de Hogwarts y así encontrarse con él.

-Hola, Harry –saludó el rubio y Harry casi podía ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Draco -le devolvió el saludo-, dime que es lo que pensaste.

-Le mandé una lechuza a mi padrino pidiéndole que se encontrara conmigo por que tengo un problema con mi papá.

-¿Te creyó eso? –Harry enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que Lucius, el padre de Draco, se desvivía en amor por su hijo y siempre le tenía por sobre todas las cosas.

Aun así no entendía como es que Draco era tan idiota. Amaba todas las criaturas de la tierra, incluyendo los muggle que a él tan mal le caían. Por que obviamente no iba a tolerar estar cerca de esa escoria para el mundo mágico, él no viviría nunca entre muggle, ¿Por qué lo haría? Era poderoso, su magia le daba poderes ilimitados, superior a cualquiera, ¿Había una verdadera razón por la que compartir su grandiosa existencia con seres claramente inferiores a él?

-Me costó mucho engañarlo, sabes que no se me dan las mentiras, pero creo que fui lo suficientemente insistente como para que viniera a mi encuentro… ¡O sea a tu encuentro! –se corrijo casi con temor.

De verdad que era un idiota.

-No te preocupes, Draco, eres de mucha ayuda, por eso eres mi mejor amigo –le mintió con descaro y puede que Draco lo supiera, pero no diría nada al respecto, Harry era, por sobre todo, el mejor mago de su generación.

-Mejor me voy, mi padrino llegara dentro de nada –dijo mirando alrededor, esperando no ser descubierto por su padrino en el lugar y luego tener que dar las explicaciones del engaño.

-Muchísimas gracias, Draco –le dijo caminando al lugar del encuentro, la casa de los gritos.

Llegó con premura, esperando que Severus no hubiera llegado, tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado.

¡Bingo! El lugar estaba desierto y si Draco no había fallado en su cometido, Severus llegaría dentro de unos minutos.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho más, Severus Snape llegó presuroso, seguramente preocupado por el problema que aquejaba a su querido ahijado.

Draco era para Severus como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y no se le podía culpar por ello, el rubio se robó su corazón en el momento en que lo vio en brazos de su madre, mirándolo con esos grandes e inocentes ojos. Era por eso que acudió a su encuentro, por que sabía que tenía que ser algo importante.

-Hola, Severus.

La voz de Harry le caló los huesos, no se esperó encontrarlo ahí. Se giró casi con temor de que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperaba por ti, Severus –le dijo acercándose al acecho, arrinconarlo contra una de las sucias paredes de la mansión abandonada.

-¿Qué hiciste con Draco?

-¿Tanto te preocupa? –su voz se notaba celosa, molesta por la evidente preocupación del hombre por el más joven de los Malfoy.

Severus lo veía demasiado grande, claro Harry siempre fue alto, como sus padres, pero ahora, que ya no portaba los colores de Hogwarts, se veía mayor, maduro, pero a la vez más desafiante que antes.

Estaba cansado, siempre recibiendo los acosos constantes de Harry, desde que este "descubriera" que él le gustaba, no había perdido el tiempo, se lo dijo a viva voz, dejándolo completamente desarmado. Severus era el típico profesor, abnegado, entregado a la enseñanza de sus adorados alumnos, pendientes de que estos aprendieran apropiadamente de un arte tan fascinante como lo era las posiones.

Pero desde el día en que Harry llegó, petulante, arribista, egocéntrico, mirando a todos con un deje de desprecio, que había llamado su atención. Puede ser debido a lo "prohibido" por que las cosas malas siempre llaman la atención, ¿verdad? El problema radicaba en que Harry era un niño, un varón, un mago excepcional y por sobre todo, su alumno. Fue este último motivo el que le impidió dejar que los avances de Harry llegaran a él.

-Has escapado demasiado, Severus.

-Profesor Snape, joven Potter, recuerde que soy profesor.

-Pero ya no eres el mio –le recordó acorralándolo aun más, su piel quemaba, estar tan cerca de Severus claramente no le hacía bien, hacía que sus hormonas batallaran en su interior por querer ganar el control de sus acciones y poder explotar como un volcán el erupción.

-Harry…

-Tuve que utilizar al estúpido de tu ahijado para que vinieras a mí –dijo pasando su nariz por el pálido cuello del profesor que se estremeció ante el contacto-, sabes que me molesta eso.

-No quiero que lo trates mal, es como mi hijo.

-Si quieres hijos verdaderos yo los puedo plantar en tu vientre –dijo poniendo su mano en el estomago del mayor que sólo desviaba la mirada-, adoro cuando haces eso.

Lo acercó con fuerza para darle un beso avasallador, quebrando por completo la voluntad del profesor que poco a poco iba siendo mas participe de las acciones alocadas de su joven ex estudiante.

Harry estaba en su propio cielo, disfrutando por fin de Severus

Había tenido que esperar tanto, primero por las implicancias que tenía el atacar a un profesor dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. Luego, cuando por fin salió, se alejó, imaginó que viajando por el mundo en su año sabático, podría olvidar su clara obsesión por el hombre, pero no pasó, al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue contactarse con Draco para saber de Severus, tuvo que aguantar las idioteces de Draco sobre lo que era la vida en el mundo muggle, después de que se decidiera por estudiar una carrera en ese mundo.

Susurró el nombre del hombre que lo tenía vuelto loco, por que no había noche que no soñara con él, que añorara sus caricias, que quisiera percibir su aroma en su piel.

Harry tenía todo planeado para vivir una noche única, llena de sexo y pasión.

Severus se dejó llevar, dejó que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera, que le besara hasta que se cansara de probar sus labios, dejándolos rojo e irritados.

-Quiero hacerte mío, Severus –le dijo jadeando en su oído.

El cuerpo del pocionista se estremeció y Severus lo vio a los ojos con el amor que, hace mucho sabía, sentía por el joven Potter.

Al no ver resistencia en el mayor, Harry se separó sólo un segundo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió de lado, sabía que Severus lo amaba, tanto como para dejarse dominar por él. Sacó su varita y transfiguró unas cajas en una cama, lo suficientemente amplia y de calidad como satisfacer los estándares de calidad de Harry. Guió a Severus y lo hizo sentarse a la orilla, para luego besarlo a medida que lo desnudaba, no lo dejaría ir en todo lo que le quedara de vida.

-Harry, espera –le dijo deteniendo las manos del joven que ya se encargaban hábilmente de su túnica.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –casi rodó los ojos, no podía ser que justamente ahora Severus le diera por arrepentirse.

-Creo que esto no está bien –sí era algo pudoroso y estaba a punto de tener sexo con Harry, lo que por un lado le encantaba, pero que por el otro le carcomía la conciencia-Harry, tomemos esto con calma –le pidió, tomando el rostro del mas joven entre sus manos y acercándolo para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Creo que he sido muy paciente.

-Yo esperé toda mi vida, Harry, no te pido eso –le sonrió al ver la cara caprichosa de su amante-, sólo pido que vayamos de a poco, que no tomemos esto como un revolcón sin sentido.

-Yo sí le encuentro mucho sentido…

-Tu calentura se lo da –se sentó bien en la cama, sin recordar en que momento Harry logró arrojarlo de espaldas-. Eres joven y vigoroso, pero yo soy una persona más de sentimientos. No te miento, estoy feliz de ser el receptor de tu cariño, pero siento que aun no estoy preparado.

Harry suspiro, se moría por tomar a Severus arrojarlo de vuelta a la cama, quitarle la ropa a tirones y penetrarlo con rudeza, pero también entendía que Severus tenía sus propias reservas.

-Está bien –se rindió finalmente-, pero desde ahora eres mi pareja, mi amante.

\- Bien.

No era un gran paso, pero sí, era el principio de su relación.

Puede que Harry aun no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba empezando entre ellos, pero Severus sí, y lo amaba tanto como para explicárselo, tal como le explicaba las cosas cuando era su alumno, una cosa a la vez.

Fin


End file.
